


Monster

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Backstory, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Little back story to my current Inquisitor, trying to flesh her out before I publish her storyPairing: Solas/Female InquisitorSong: MonsterArtist: Jacob BanksStoryline: None





	Monster

She could hear the baying of the mabari, the sounds of the hunt. Normally she was happy about the hunt but this hunt involved her as the prey. Humans were in the woods and that meant elves were the prey. Sliding down the bank, hand slapping against the wood spreading her blood against the ash's oak before there is a thunk into the wood by her head. City elves, turned out from their clans for various reasons but now they chase her their vallaslin a cruel jest to lure elves like her into this game. 

"Ha! She went this way, she's running out of room and doesn't even know it. I am so happy she decided to play our game." Rough hands, beard scratching, memories make her clumsy and they are on her. 

"I will give you everything I am gods just someone save me please." It's repeated over and over as she's dragged back to their camp and passed around. She marks their faces, "Elgar'nan I devote myself to you make me yours." That god doesn't answer either. Days, weeks, months pass and she is treated as little other than a dog. When they find out she is pregnant though she is abandoned. Deep in the forests she figures out a way to live, snow comes and with it her child. 

Retching again, hands and she is fighting but they are persistant. Wind picks up the chimes tied to the aravels. "She is very sick, it is good you found her. Bring her in, we will help her." 

Unsure of how long she is sick it is with a start she does wake and see the wooden ceiling of an aravel. "Where am I?" she manages to the woman's back. 

"We are clan Lavellan, and you are?" There is a mewling, "Ah, your daughter senses you are awake. Would you like to hold her?" 

"Yes." Wrapped in the clan colors she sees her daughter for the first time. "I will protect you." It is a solemn vow. 

Tears fall, she had landed on her knees hands hold her crushing to his chest as the dream fades. "I am sorry vhenan I had no idea." Up, she manages to stand drawing away from him manages to glare. "I heard you crying out in your sleep and came to see if demons were hunting you." 

"You came to unravel me, you came to gloat and see my mistakes! You are just like them! Using me, trying to figure out a way to manipulate me!" Hands are claws but she doesn't strike him. 

"No, I swear I meant only to comfort vhenan. Do not shut me out, pain has been your life and you have mastered it. I will help you if you want vhenan, I do love you." 

"Love? You love me? Yet you took my vallaslin, told me what we had was a mistake! I will have my vengance. Ma emma harel Solas, you should fear me and what I will do when I do find you." 

"Do not threaten me vhenan, we both know you do not mean it. We both know if I was there right now with you we would be dancing in the moonlight and feasting on each other. I will leave you in peace for now. Rest my love, dream of moonlight." He's gone and she is left alone again for a moment. Waking she sees the light chasing across her desk and the mountain of papers on it waiting for her attention. 

They made a monster out of me  
They put a shot in my back  
They did me to the count of three  
They set the hounds on my tracks  
They made a demon out of me  
Then they put a cross through my flesh  
They put a search out for me  
Cause I got some blood on my hands

[Chorus: Jacob Banks]  
But they would see me when I'm coming  
I'll be laughing, why you running?  
Oh, you won't see me when I'm coming  
I'll be that monster you've been wanting, oh no

[Verse 2: Jacob Banks]  
They made a story out of me  
They laugh and joke about my name  
They put a bounty out on me  
They all excited by my shame

[Chorus: Jacob Banks]  
But they would see me when I'm coming  
I'll be laughing, why you running?  
Oh, you won't see me when I'm coming  
I'll be that monster you've been wanting, oh no  
[Verse 3: Avelino]  
Yeah  
Remember when you wanted to forget me?  
You'd let me  
Rest in pieces and let the rest piece me together  
Yeah, we ain't never had spirit in the flesh  
These people  
These people let me loose, bet they wish they would've kept me now  
I'm verbal, feet out  
Told my sponsor I don't write bars, I get freestyle  
And if your hand never held me down, don't fucking reach out  
All's fair in love and war but I love a war  
How you picking on the chosen one?  
Cause when it rains bows, it ain't colourful  
I'mma be the last man standing, yeah, the only one

[Bridge: Jacob Banks]  
Blacked out, moving through the jungle  
Got me feeling like my name is Rambo  
Let's rumble  
We can do it any way you want to  
Blacked out, moving through the jungle  
Got me feeling like a Rambo  
Let's rumble  
We can do it any way you want to

[Chorus: Jacob Banks]  
But they would see me when I'm coming  
I'll be laughing, why you running?  
Oh, you won't see me when I'm coming  
I'll be that monster you've been wanting, oh no


End file.
